


Don't Tempt a Sadist

by raging_stor



Series: Asmo Gets Around [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asmo is into it, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bondage, Crying, Dom Lucifer, Dubious Consent, Flogging, Handcuffs, Heavy BDSM, M/M, Masochism, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Paddling, Sadism, Sadist Lucifer, Sub Asmodeus, Vibrators, but it doesn't always seem like it, m/m - Freeform, pain play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22030870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raging_stor/pseuds/raging_stor
Summary: Asmodeus has wanted to get Lucifer out of his clothes for years. When he gets a chance to go through the oldest demon's room, he finds out exactly what that takes, and gets more than he bargained for.
Relationships: Asmodeus/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Asmo Gets Around [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585093
Comments: 7
Kudos: 242





	Don't Tempt a Sadist

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look, this one has even more sin than the last one! I'll be making this into an ongoing series with Asmodeus/various characters. Leave a comment if you like it!

“Oh Luuucyyy!!!” Asmo’s voice rang through the House of Lamentation as he searched the halls for his older brother. He knocked on the door to his room, pouting when he got no answer, until an idea came to him and he giggled. “Lucy isn’t in his room, I can go through all his stuff… I hope I find something naughty…” He grinned and pulled a bobby pin out of his hair, picking the lock and letting himself in.

He’d been in Lucifer’s room before, but never without Lucifer. The oldest demon was very private, as well as being particulate about organization, so he didn’t like to allow anyone access without his supervision. Asmo smirked. 

He began by going through drawers and cabinets, looking for anything that would catch his interest, but so far all of his finds were boring. Student council paperwork, correspondences with Diavolo (nothing raunchy, and he checked), and other boring stuff. He pouted, about to give up when he noticed something poking out from under the bed. 

“Ooh, this should be good!” He pulled up the bed skirt and peeked under the bed, and his eyes widened in shock and arousal at the sight he saw. “So Lucy’s a kinky lover…” Piled under the bed was a pile of various tools of discipline, from floggers, whips, and crops to chains and handcuffs. He would almost think that the tools were meant for torture rather than sex if it weren’t for the large red vibrator. Asmo pulled out a flogger, running it over his hand as he pictured the way it must have been used. 

The sound of a throat clearing snapped him out of his fantasy and his head snapped up to see Lucifer standing in the doorway with a stern look on his face. Asmo immediately dropped the flogger and scrambled to his feet, staring at the oldest Demon nervously.

“And just what do you think you’re doing in here Asmodeus? You seemed to be quite focused.”

“Ooh, Lucy I couldn’t help myself! I was looking for you but I couldn’t pass up the chance to learn more about my favorite older brother… and learn more I did.” He licked his lips seductively. “So kinky Lucy, you have more toys than I do!” He giggled, shifting his feet slightly. Lucifer’s lip twitched and his eyes narrowed, making him look somehow more intimidating than usual.

“You have no shame Asmodeus. If you mention to any of the others what you found, I will skin you alive and display your flayed body over the doorway of the House of Lamentation.” Asmo gulped.

“Lucy… you’re terrifying. Don’t worry, I can keep a secret. But do you not intend to punish me for going through your room?” He smirked lecherously, staying true to his reputation as he glanced down at the space under the bed. Lucifer crossed the room and his hand shot out, taking Asmodeus by the throat and lifting him effortlessly off the ground.

“So that’s what this was about? You’ve been trying to get my clothes off for years, and you thought pissing me off would be the way to do it?” He squeezed a bit harder, reveling in the way Asmo’s face paled as he kicked and pulled at the hands around his throat, trying to get air. “Though, perhaps you were right. But believe me, this will be anything but pleasurable for you.” He released Asmo’s throat, letting the younger demon slump to the ground as he coughed, desperately trying to breathe as he stared fearfully up at Lucifer. “Mm, that’s a look I love to see.”

Asmo hadn’t recovered his breath enough to speak when Lucifer forced him onto his stomach on the ground and planted a knee on his back to hold him down as he reached under his bed. He pulled out four chained cuffs, a cock ring, the huge red vibrator, and several tools meant for hitting. He stood up then, pulling Asmo up by his wrists until their faces were level. 

“You still look excited Asmodeus. Do you still believe you’re getting what you want?” He forced Asmo face down onto the bed, manhandling him into the position he needed before cuffing his ankles to the bottom bed posts with his legs spread apart, and his wrists to the top posts. Asmo whimpered as he finally regained his breath. 

“L-Lucy… those’ll bruise my wrists, I- AH!” He screamed suddenly as a paddle came down against his ass, stinging even though his pants. 

“Good. I already told you this is punishment, not pleasure.” With tremendous strength he tore through the back of Asmo’s jacket and shirt then pulled the remains out from under him before doing the same with his pants. 

“Lucifer! I liked those!” Asmo whined, though his body grew more and more excited at the rough and careless treatment he was getting from Lucifer. He was now naked in front of Lucifer, chained up spread eagle on his stomach. With the avatar of lust chained at his mercy Lucifer finally allowed himself a moment to stare, admiring the perfect figure and perfect skin of the demon. He couldn’t wait to ruin it.

“You talk too much.” Lucifer went back under his bed, returning with a ball gag. As he showed it to Asmodeus the younger demon gasped and shook his head.

“Ahh… n-no, please don’t…” Lucifer stepped back and smirked. 

“Oh? I was under the impression you wanted this? Perhaps I was wrong.” He frowned the way he sometimes did when he was confused, and Asmo gasped.

“I do, Lucy I do you can gag me!” He said quickly, desperate to get his fun with Lucifer one way or another. This earned a deep laugh from the raven-haired demon.

“Thought so.” He stepped forward and pulled Asmo’s head back roughly by his hair as he forced the gag into his mouth. Asmo choked, unable to breathe with the way his neck was craned. As soon as Lucifer dropped his hair and his head fell forward into the pillow he took a deep shuddering breath. He was already trembling with both excitement and fear as he drooled around the gag. It seemed Lucifer wasn’t done dressing him up, however, as the next moment he felt a strip of cloth, a makeshift blindfold, situated over his eyes and tied behind his head. Asmo moaned softly, bucking forward against the bed in search for friction.

The last piece was a metal cock ring that Lucifer slid under Asmodeus’s body and around the base of his cock. This caused the younger demon to whimper in frustration, unable to complain about the device. 

“Do you like this Asmodeus? I could feel how hard you are. Or are you just putting up with my tastes because you’re desperate for me in any way you can have me?” He picked up the paddle again and rubbed Asmo’s ass gently with it before raising it and bringing it down hard across the left cheek. Asmo screamed around the gag, his body convulsing as pain racked through him. Each hard hit with the paddle wrenched another cry from Asmo. By the time Lucifer dropped the paddle the avatar of lust had tears running down his face and his body was trembling. His ass was bright red, welts starting to form on the perfect skin. 

“Are you regretting your actions yet Asmodeus? I did warn you that this wouldn’t be pleasurable.” He picked up the flogger and gently smacked his hand, letting Asmo know what was coming. When Asmo flinched, Lucifer let out a low moan. “Starting to click? I have you here now, at my mercy, for as long as I please. I can take out all my frustrations on you, and you’ve certainly given me plenty.” He brought the flogger down over Asmo’s lower back.

Asmo trembled as the hit came, choking on a sob as pain spread through his body. He couldn’t decide whether he loved or hated this. While he was known for being lustful and often fairly kinky, he’d never been on the receiving end of such harsh and merciless treatment. On the other hand, his cock was aching hard under him, dripping precum. His body wanted more from Lucifer but he could do nothing but hope that the oldest demon would do more to him than just hurt him.

Unfortunately, Lucifer wasn’t in the mood to give Asmo much pleasure. All the stress from the last few weeks, his annoyance with all of the student council members, and trying to mitigate harm from a certain human’s nosiness all led to him being frustrated and pent up. Torturing Asmo like this was the most he’d relaxed in weeks. He huffed with each downward stroke across Asmo’s back, thighs, and aching ass, until his milky white skin was red and blotchy and he threw the flogger aside. 

Asmo was crying hard, choking on tears that rolled down his face as his body shook. Lucifer shuddered and finally reached inside his own pants, rubbing his cock with his palm as he watched Asmo sobbing. With his other hand he yanked the gag and blindfold off of Asmo.

“Still want this?” He asked. He said it like a taunt, but he was also checking on him. If Asmo said no, he would stop immediately and dress his wounds. Asmo stared at him, terror and arousal both clouding his eyes. He seemed to be thinking but finally he nodded, face flushing. Lucifer smiled, relieved. “Good.” He put the gag back into place but left his eyes uncovered as he picked up the huge red vibrator. 

He shoved two lubed fingers into Asmo without warning and heard another muffled scream around the gag. He wasted no time on prep, doing only what was necessary to keep him from tearing but not from feeling the pain as he withdrew his fingers and replaced them with the vibrator. He turned it on and positioned it against Asmo’s prostate. The younger demon screamed at the pain of the stretch which was quickly overtaken by pleasure.

“I’ll give you some time to recover. I have tea with Diavolo. I’ll be back in a while.” 

Asmo stared as Lucifer slipped out of the room, closing and locking the door behind him. Then he dropped his face into the pillow and groaned, rutting against the sheets like it would do him any good. He only succeeded in pressing the vibrator harder against his prostate. His body jerked and he moaned and tried to fuck himself back on the vibrator. He wasn’t known for his patience, especially in matters of sex. He was desperate for Lucifer to return and give him the good hard fuck he needed so bad. 

Unfortunately, Lucifer was perfectly content to take his time. For a while he made easy conversation with Diavolo over tea, discussing the habits and well being of all of the demons. 

“Everyone seems to be getting along really well with the human exchange student. Especially Mammon, he’s definitely got a crush” Lucifer informed him. Diavolo laughed. 

“If I didn’t know better I’d think you have a crush too Lucifer! Though I know your inclinations, and I doubt a human could ever take the kind of beating you like to give.” Lucifer turned bright red.

“I do not have a crush on the human. And I would prefer if we didn’t speak of my sex life.” 

“No? It can’t be because you have anything to hide. Are you still embarrassed even after all the nights we’ve spent together? Do you just prefer to do it rather than talk about it then?” He smirked, and Lucifer huffed and looked away.

“I’m not embarrassed, it is simply a part of my life I prefer not to discuss.” He stood up abruptly. “I hope you’ll excuse me, I left some unfinished work in my room I would like to return to.” This drew another laugh from Diavolo. 

“I see. I hope you’ll have tea with me again soon.” Lucifer gave him a curt nod and left the room. It had been at least an hour and he was eager to see how Asmodeus was faring. His cock stirred in his pants and he shuddered, slipping back into his room.

Asmo had been helplessly grinding against the bed since Lucifer left, unable to get anywhere thanks to the tight ring around the base of his cock. The vibrating pressure against his prostate kept him hard the whole time, and when Lucifer entered he looked up at him and moaned. The red splotches covering his ass and back had darkened into raised bruises, a sight the sadist found incredibly enticing.

Lucifer smiled, almost sweetly, and Asmo gulped suspiciously. The avatar of pride crossed the room, shedding clothing as he went, then grabbed the paddle again. He stood over Asmo as he started to tremble again. Lucifer moaned and licked his lips. 

“Scared, Asmodeus? Or did you think I would just come back and fuck you?” The paddle slammed down against his bruised ass and the base of the vibrator, shifting it painfully inside him. Asmo screamed louder than he had before, his body wrenching away from the hit. Lucifer was merciless, however, and jerked himself off as he hit him again and again. He loved the way Asmo flinched every time, and he loved the tears rolling down his cheeks once again. 

Finally he dropped the paddle on the floor, much to Asmo’s relief. The vibrator was yanked out, hard, and Asmo yelped in shock as his hole twitched desperately. When Lucifer climbed over him Asmo was sure he was finally going to be fucked, but instead Lucifer just ground his hard cock against his ass and pressed his lips to the back of his neck. At first he felt lips and tongue on his neck, but then he felt teeth sinking in hard. Asmo thought he might black out at that point and he moaned loudly, desperately pushing his ass back against Lucifer’s cock. 

Lucifer was having too much fun ruining Asmo’s skin to give in to desire just yet, so instead he gripped his ass hard in his hands and continued to bite and suck hard on the demon’s neck. His fingers ground more pain into the elevated bruises decorating Asmo’s ass, causing him to cry out loudly.

Even the mighty first born only had so much patience however, especially with the undeniably beautiful Asmodeus lying broken underneath him. In one smooth motion he buried his hard cock inside him and set a punishing pace, his hips smacking hard against Asmo’s ass.

Asmodeus cried out, pushing back as he finally felt that perfect cock enter him. He desperately needed to cum, the sheets under him wet with precum. He craned his neck to the side to stare at Lucifer, trying to convey what he needed as the first born used his hole like a toy. Lucifer just smirked at him, moaning loudly as he fucked him hard. With a slight change in angle Lucifer brushed Asmo’s prostate and the narcissist screamed. Lucifer laughed darkly.

“Mm I know what it is you want Asmodeus. You want me to take off the ring so you can cum. I suppose I should remind you again that this is a punishment. What makes you think I’ll let you cum at all?” Asmo’s eyes widened and he sobbed again as Lucifer slammed into his prostate over and over again.

Finally the older demon withdrew his cock and straddled Asmo’s back as he jerked himself off. He wrenched his head up and to the side to show his tear-streaked face. The sight drove the sadist over the edge and he let out a loud moan as he came across Asmo’s face and hair. Asmo closed one eye as cum drizzled over his cheek and he opened his mouth, catching some on his tongue. 

Lucifer slid off the bed and licked his lips as he looked over Asmo one last time. He was a mess, chained up on his stomach with his legs spread. Most of his skin that was showing had risen in dark blue and purple bruises. His head was turned to the side with cum streaked across his face. Lucifer shuddered and wordlessly unlocked the cuffs binding Asmo’s ankles and wrists. He was pleased to see dark red wrapped around each ankle and wrist too. Finally he removed the gag and tossed it aside.

Asmo was only vaguely aware that he was being released, too distracted by the overwhelming need to cum. When Lucifer rolled him onto his back he whimpered at the pain and stared blankly at him for a few moments. Then he flexed his jaw, realizing he had his mouth back.

“L-Lucy… Please, make me cum, I need it…” 

“Your hands are freed. Make yourself cum.” Lucifer started to get dressed, his cool and collected demeanor completely intact. Asmo whimpered. 

“Lucy you’re so mean…” His hands fumbled as he undid the cock ring. The second he touched his cock he came hard with a scream that ripped through his throat. As cum painted his stomach he blacked out, overwhelmed.

A few hours later, Asmo woke up in his own bed, his entire body flaring with pain. He groaned and sat up, wincing as pain shot up his spine. He forced himself to make his way to the bathroom.

When Asmo saw his back in the mirror, Lucifer could hear him scream from across the House of Lamentation. He laughed gently, going over paperwork in his room.


End file.
